Episode 3039 (5th March 1990)
Plot Mike warns Alma he may have to sell the flat. Deirdre tries to make it up with Tracy but Tracy doesn't understand her hatred of Wendy. Bet helps Tina arrange the wedding. The cafe has reopened although Alma is hostile towards Gail. Tina plans a hen party and invites Sally and Liz. Mike and Don nearly come to blows when Don gloats in the Rovers about Mike falling flat on his face. Alec persuades Eddie to hold the wedding buffet at the Rovers and drives the price up to £5.50 a head by encouraging him to splash out. He backtracks when Bet lets him know they're paying for the buffet as their wedding present. Tracy goes to see Ken and waits for him with Wendy. She is awkward around Wendy at first but soon relaxes. Alma blames Gail for Mike's situation and calls her a selfish bitch in front of customers. Gail is furious that Alma is still putting Mike before the cafe. Alma demands Gail buy her out as she's had enough of their partnership. Peter Ingram calls Mike to a meeting. Mike expects to be offered a deal. Ken is thrilled to see Tracy but takes her home when he hears Deirdre doesn't know she's there. Marie asks Eddie to be reasonable. After hearing Mike's news, Alma tells Gail she didn't mean what she said. Deirdre is angry that Tracy went behind her back to see Ken, and livid when Tracy lets slip that she was alone with Wendy. Tracy hurts Deirdre by saying she likes Wendy. Mike is offered a job by Ingram - as a sales rep. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington Guest cast *Eddie Ramsden - William Ivory *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Marie Lancaster - Joy Blakeman *Jamie Ramsden - Alexander Graham Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jackson's Chip Shop *Weatherfield Quays *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Church Road *47 Church Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *Ivy Brennan (Lynne Perrie) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike Baldwin receives a job offer from rival Peter Ingram, but is it all that it seems? As Eddie and Tina make preparations for the big day, Bet’s generous nature causes Alec to get alarmed again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,640,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes